Special Agent Kitty
by InyyaFacee
Summary: Kate and Tony are engaged, expecting a baby and rasing their adopted child, Katharain 'Kitty'. Everything seems to be going along perfectly till the NCIS Headqaurters is taken over by a terrorist, the one and only Ari. Completed! Please Read & Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

_This is the sequel to A Kick In The Gut, you can read it first, but you don't have to. I think you'll follow on pretty easy._

_I dont own NCIS or any charactors to do with the show, but Katharine 'Kitty' is mine :D_

_Enjoy!_

_Signed GallopGirl. _

_(ps. may be a few days to the next chapter cause I'm going away tommorow night and all day Saturday but I'll try to work on it) _

* * *

Kate peeped through the door of her study. Once only an empty computer desk resided there, now a sleeping child, her sleeping child. She crept in crouched down beside the camp bed. Brushing hair behind her ears, she gave the lump a nudge. It groaned.

"I don't wanna get up…"

Kate smiled, she sounded like Tony already.

"Aw you were all excited about coming to work with us the other day" She joked.

The girl sat up and yawned.

"Okay, okay mommy, I'm up…" groaned the little girl.

Her name was Katharine 'Kitty' Todd soon-to-be-DiNozzo. She was a 6-year-old girl, pale with shoulder length black hair. Kate had adopted her after a case she was involved in went wrong, which left Kitty alone in the world.

Kate smiled.

"Good, now get dressed and met me out in the in the kitchen proto!" She ordered, walking out and shutting the door quietly behind her. She walked into the kitchen, looking at the silver diamond ring on her hand. She gave a little giggle when she thought of when Tony had proposed to her.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked, smiling his million-dollar smile.

Kate smiled, giving him the evil eye. "For me to know, and you to never find out"

"Aw come on Kate. We're getting married, you're not meant to keep secrets…" He nagged.

"Secrets that could ruin the marriage. I'm sure we'll survive without me telling you everything I'm thinking…" She sighed, getting a cup from the sink.

Tony walked up behind her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

"How's mommy and little DiNozzo getting along?" he asked.

"Oh Tony" She laughed, pushing him gently away. "A little better this morning but I don't think he or she is finished yet…"

She made some tea. She hated the stuff, but she needed the caffeine boost.

"Looking forward going back to work. Hope you had a good week off. Gibbs has us running over time…"

"With the Owen case? Maybe I can go see Tarsia, his girlfriend. She seemed to like talking to me a bit."

"Ah ah ah, desk job as the doctor ordered. You have a bit of paper worked and if you finish that, your welcome to do mine" He grinned.

"Ha ha, nice try Tony. Remember I did it once and Gibbs came back and said it was to smart sounding to be yours. And he made you do yours again. Don't want to do that again do you?" She questioned, knowing she had won.

"Gee Kate, do you have to remind me. My hand still hurts" He groaned.

Kate made toast for Kitty and one piece for her self. Her moment of peace was short lived; she was beginning to feel sick again.

She glanced at the clock, almost chocking on her tea.

"Tony! We're late!"

-

Kate drove as fast and safely as she could. She glanced at the rear view mirror at Kitty, who was slumped against the door, watching the dark morning.

"I brought my old laptop for you to use Kit" Kate said, looking back at the road then back at her. Kitty smiled at Kate through the rear-view mirror. This moment was however short lived; when they were interrupted by Tony's snoring.

"Tony, wake up!" She said rolling her eyes.

Kitty giggled as Tony jumped awake then glared at Kate.

"Thanks a lot. I was having a great dream about a beautiful woman…"

"Better have been me," She mocked

"No, it was Angelina Jolie" He smirked.

Kate whacked him across the back of the head, Gibbs style

Kitty held Kate's hand tight as her two new parents and her walked through the back way to the NCIS Headquarters. The receptionist smiled at the new family.

"Congratulations Kate. Tony has been talking non-stop about the engagement and his new little girl" She smiled down at Kitty.

"You must be Katharine. Aren't you adorable! Look, your wearing the same cloths as mommy!"

Kitty just smiled nervously. Indeed, Kate thought that if Kitty was to come to work, she should dress the part and have new cloths. She wore a white shirt; grey knee length skirt and little high heal shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"NCIS Special Agent Kitty!" Kate had called her.

They stepped on to the elevator. Kate was nervous because she hadn't talked to anyone since she left two weeks ago. She also didn't trust Tony's mouth. She glanced at Tony, who was just smiling smugly at himself in the reflection of the elevator door.

She stepped out to find the place bustling, so much for her hopes of no one being here. Straight away she had three young juniors come up to her. Slim, blonde and in their 20's, they congratulated her for her engagement. Kate turned to give Tony the 'look' but he had disappeared. When they could get away, Kate showed Kitty her desk. She grabbed Tony's chair and set the laptop up. At that time Gibbs walked up. He saw the girl, the one he had risked Kate's life to save. No one knew why and maybe, properly no one would ever know.

"Who's this then?" Gibbs questioned in his same, expressionless tone.

Before Kate could say anything, Kitty piped up.

"NCIS Special Agent Katharine 'Kitty' Todd soon-to-be-DiNozzo!" She grinned, copying Kate word for word. This guy looked cool.

"Is that so Agent Kitty? Well spose I better give you and Agent Todd the briefing. Three piles of paper work to be done by the end of the day" He smiled inwards as he saw Kitty's face drop.

"I don't think I want to be a Special Agent anymore" She groaned.

Kate glared at Gibbs. "We don't do paper work all the time. Look, daddy is playing with McGee" She smirked.

Tony was arm wrestling with McGee, McGee putting up quiet a fight till…

"McGee!" Gibbs barked

SLAM! McGee gave a little yelp as Tony slammed his hand into the desk.

"Yes Boss?" he questioned, nursing he hand.

"Car ready?"

"Yes boss…"

"DiNozzo, McGee, car now" He said. "We'll be back tonight. Have that paper work done Agent Todd, Agent Kitty." Said, smiling with his eyes as the men walked away. Tony turned back, shrugged and blew them kisses. Kate and Kitty returned them. "Here's some school work. You'll be home schooled for a bit till we find a new house and school."

-

After two hours Kitty was bord. She had done the spelling words and Maths Kate had given her. She was a bright kid and Kate thought to her self, Kitty would get a great job.

"Can I go to the toilet?" Kitty asked.

Kate spun around from the computer, almost forgetting someone was with her.

"Yeah sure, you go around past that other elevator and across" She said smiling softly.

"You right going by her self?" She asked with concern.

The girl nodded and jumped up, following a Kate direction that was till she got to the elevator. She heard the hum of music coming through the doors. She glanced around, no one was there she pressed the elevator button. With a quiet Bing the doors slid open. She jumped in and listened. The music was coming from below so she pressed buttons 3,2 and 1. The elevator started its descent and Kitty pressed her self to the wall beside the doors. The doors slid open and she heard people moving around and talking. She herd someone say "That's a bit odd…" and head towards the elevator. Panicking, Kit pressed then 'Close Door' button repeatedly, closing just in time.

Kit dreaded the next time the doors would open, but it was quiet apart from the music thumping around an empty corridor. Kit stepped out and tipped toed to a room at the end of the corridor. Kit peeped through the window to see no one, so she slipped through the door.

The music drummed through her head, she loved the feeling. She looked around the clattered but neat room. There were machines buzzing away, test tubes and other things placed around in some sort of order she, and almost everyone, didn't understand. There was some massive drink sitting on a desk. Kit went to investigate it when a flying mass of black and white came at her.

Abby who had been wheeling her self around, checking the numerous tests came flying back for a caffeine hit. She hadn't seen the little girl till the last minute. She jumped up, inches away from bowling her over.

"Hey, who are you?" Abby asked in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Mild swearing.  
_

* * *

Kitty stood stunned and looked at the person standing in front of her. She had jet-black hair like her own in short pigtails, a black t-shirt ripped down the side with another blood red top showing through and plain black pants. She also wore a white lab coat and a black studded dog collar. She looked cool and Kitty grinned. 

"My name is Kitty and Kate and Tony are my new mom and dad"

Abby grinned. "Awesome! Tons been raving about you and the new bub allll week, it's been driving us nutty. I'm Abby!"

"Is Abby your real name?" She questioned cautiously. She had heard her dad being yelled at for calling Kate Katie and Caitlin and she wasn't sure Abby would hate it too. She knew she hated her own name, Katherine.

Abby eyed her, but still grinning. "It is to me, I was born with the name… Abigail" She whispered the last bit. "But don't you ever call me that. It's Abby or Abbs," She said in a semi-serious tone.

"Okay!" She beamed. "My real name is Katherine, but I hate it. Kitty is much better!"

"Very hinky!" Abby agreed. She studied what the girl was wearing.

"Kate dressed you didn't she?"

Kitty nodded.

Abby smirked "Always thought Kate would dress her kids like Barbie Doll Kate's. Tell me, what color do you like the best?"

"Black!" She piped.

"Groovy, lets go shopping!" She said, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her out of the room shutting off the lights.

-

Kate sighed stretching out. She felt tired but happy, a smug happiness at the thought of being tired. Suddenly she remembered Kitty, she glanced at her watch and realized Kitty had been missing for two hours. Panicking slightly she cursed at her self and jumped out of her seat, using all her self control to stop her from running to the toilets. No one was around as it was lunchtime.

"Great, first day I take her out and I loose her. Shit Tony's going to kill me… maybe I can't do this" She worried as she stepped into the toilets. All was empty.

"Shit!" She cured pulling out her cell. Who could she call?

"Tony here!" A voice came from the phone.

"I've lost her!" Kate blurted into the phone. "I can't do this, I can't!"

"Kate?" He asked worried, the shine in is voice disappearing. "Kate calm down and tell me what's happened. Who have you lost?"

She took a deep breath. "Kitty. She asked to go to the toilet two hours ago, two hours ago Tony!"

"Look, she couldn't have gone far. Check the floors and get Abby to help. I gotta run Katie, bye!"

Before she could remark, he was gone.

"Bustard!" Kate snapped, marching out of the toilets, into the arms of someone.

"Hello Caitlin…" Came the soft and sly words of the one and only Ari.

Kate could almost cry.

-

Abby took her to her favourite shop. "Hell-Wear". The very gothic lady studied Kitty along with Abby.

"Don't get many girls her age interested," She droned

"And never knew you had a kid Abbs," She added in the same tone.

"Oh she's not mine. My best friend's daughter" She said, the thought made her neck tingle in a good way. Kate a mother.

"Well, if it's this Kate you've been telling me about, I'm surprised you talked her into it."

"Oh she doesn't know" Abbs grinned even more, her cheeky grin.

Kitty smiled I like it!" Kitty was wearing plan black pants, a black and red stripped long sleaved top, highish platform shoes and red and black stripy socks showing a little.

"And the final touch" Abby said pulling out a black studded cat collar, a thinner version of her own. And attached to it was a nametag. "Kitty" filled in black with a red out lining. Abby put it on her.

"Wicked!" Kitty beamed.

She then redid Kitty's hair into to pig tails.

"Whoa…" The gothic lady droned in surprise.

"I'm seeing double…"

The two grinned, the same wicked grin.

-

"Last stop before we head back!" She announced, leading Kitty into a little coffee shop near the NCIS head quarters.

"One super-dooper-crazy-large Caff-Pow and a large Caff-Pow Junior please" She said to the person behind the counter.

"Sure thing Abby. Who's the Abby Junior? Niece?" He questioned as he made the drinks.

"Kate's new daughter…" She informed, taking the drinks, handing the extremely smaller version of her own to Kitty.

"Not up to your drinking standards?" He inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Her mother is against her kids having caffeine drinks. Can't see why…" She said thoughtfully, truly puzzled. "But anywayz, better get back before I'm charged with kidnapping" She said now worried, looking at her watch.

"Sure thing Abbs. You send Gibbs down here when he returns!"

-

Abbs walked through the silent car park through the back way, thinking of surprising Kate. Kitty loved the Caff-Pow. Abby smiled to her self, she was sooo adorable! Suddenly something red caught her eye, a red dot in the middle of Kitty's head.

"Down!" She shouted in panic, dumping the drink and throwing Kitty and her self behind a car seconds before a gunshot was herd. Abbs struggled to muffle a scream as the bulled nicked her leg.

"Crap!" She swore angrily, peeping out from behind the car for a second to have her head nearly blown to pieces.

"Shit! The stinking barsteds" She moaned, her leg caned. She turned to Kitty. The girl had her back pressed to the car, looking out into space.

"Kitty, are you ok?" It seemed a stupid question to ask, but snapped Kitty back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said in a serious tone. Just like Kate's. Kate!

"Kate's still up there" She whispered, pulling out her own cell.

"Oh no…" She whimpered. It had been crushed in the fall.

"What are we going to do now?" Kitty questioned quietly.

"I don't know… maybe if we can sneak back into the lab or down to autopsy and call that way. But that's too dangerous. I'm not too fast and it's obvious you're a target. Kate and Tony would KILL me if anything…"

She cut off as Kitty starts waving drastically. Abbs glanced over the top of the car bonnet where two men were approaching with machine guns.

"Shit, okay Kitty, lets go! Stay close"

They crept silently to a window, slowly because of Abby's leg. She fiddled with the latch and it opened without a sound. "How I sneak in and out with out anyone, especially Gibbs, knowing," She said quietly, with out a sound the dropped down into a room.

* * *

_Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I've had three tests and an essay just this week, so I've been flat out! Stupid school :P_

_Anywayz, I hope you enjoy, I'd love to hear your ideas. Can't just rely on Kellie (Dinozzofan) lol you Tony'll just end up hooking up with everyone :P_

_Will update soon. Enjoy!_

_Signed GallopGirl. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ari smirked, stroking Kate face. She tried to kick him, forgetting her legs being tied down to the chair.

"Now, now Caitlin. Let's not do anything too silly. Kitty-cat and the lab Goth may have given my men the slip, but they will find them and…" He smirked, running a hand up her leg. "We don't want them to end up dead, like you should have been," He whispered, kissing her cheek and making his way down her neck. She gave a muffled cry of despair.

"Though, I'm quiet… pleased your not" He said, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Tell me, how is the agent that saved you… looks like you stole his heart" He added with a deadly grin, twirling the sliver ring in his fingers.

Tears ran silently down her face, wishing she were free to kick his ass. Or better yet Tony was here to do it.

-

Abby crept through a pitch-black room, leading Kitty by the hand. She quietly opened the door, double-checking the hall was clear she limped towards her lab. They had just climbed in through the storage room.

She quickly entered, closing the door behind she led Kitty to the other side, and grabbing the phone she dialed Gibbs.

"Come one, pick up" She whimpered, the panic, pain and fear catching up with her. She got the answering machine.

"Crap! Stupid basted!" She snapped almost in tears, dialing for McGee. She knew he'd have his phone.

"McGee here" Came his voice clearly through the phone.

"Hello?" He questioned and Abby let out a sob.

"Abby! What wrong!" He asked in alarm.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her lab coat, pulling her self together.

"The NCIS HQ has been taken over by armed terrorists…" She stopped as she herd guns go off in the upper floors.

"Abby!" Gibbs barked down the phone.

"NCIS has been taken over by armed terrorists. I've been hit and Kitty is here, were hiding in my lab. We were fired at in the car park. Kitty was the target. And Gibbs…"

"What is it Abby…" Gibbs snapped impatiently.

"Kate's still up there…"

Tony went white when Gibbs told them the situation. The jumped in the car and Gibbs drove as fast as he could, no regards to safely.

"Is Kate ok?" Tony asked. "Is Kitty?"

"We don't know DiNozzo. Abby thinks she's still up there, Katherine is with her…"

Gibbs threw the car around another corner, barley missing the oncoming traffic. This time, no one complained about his driving. They were still and hour away and Tony worried. She had left Kate worried, he hadn't helped her and now, it seemed he'd let her down again. And Kitty… she was with Abby. A sniper had fired her at. He couldn't push the image of a little red dot, glowing on his little girls head. Ari was going to die!

McGee worried about Abby, even though nothing much had happened after he had kissed her a few weeks ago (he had been too embarrassed to even look at her after that) she didn't sound her self. She sounded terrified; a feeling McGee never knew resided in her. He was worried cause he knew she was hurt, she had been shot.

Gibbs barked down the phone at a few Agents from other levels, all under attack so he had no choice but to ring the FBI. They made a few phone calls to revile Ari was behind it all, which has no surprise to Gibbs who had guessed earlier.

Tony could see the veins rising in Gibbs neck and feel the car jump in speed even so.

"I'll kill the son of a bitch!" Gibbs shouted, throwing the phone.

-

Abby inspected her leg. It was bleeding pretty bad, but not enough to have hit an artery. She bandaged it up with a bandage she had lying around.

"You ok Kitty?" She questioned quietly.

"Yes" She said quickly "Where's mom?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure she's safe… look, I'm going to have a look around. You stay under here. If anyone comes, spray them in the eyes with this" She handed her some pepper spray. Abbs loved spraying it on chocolate!

Abbs crept silently out the door; she was going to see if she could see Ducky or Kate. She couldn't handle this; she wasn't a trained agent like her fellow co-workers. She had grabbed the gun Gibbs had always made her keep in her draw since Ari nearly killed Kate, she clicked it shut and she loaded and snuck down the hall.

-

He kissed where her lips resided behind the duct tape, his hands stopping her from moving her head. She felt sick, really.

She started gagging and choking and Ari got up off her.

"What's wrong?" He said coolly, ripping the duct tape off and she vomited into her lap.

"Now, now Caitlin, what's wrong… tummy flu?"

"Fuck you, you basted!" She spluttered, her throat burning from the stomach acid.

"Language my darling, can't be teaching Katherine bad habits. Such a nice looking girl. Can't wait to meet her…" He grinned wickedly.

"But to prove to you I'm not all that bad, I'll let you go to the toilet so you can clean up" He un tied her and roughly led her to the toilets, a gun pressed to her temple.

"Now don't be long, I'll be waiting" He said slyly, shoving her in. Quickly she locked the door. She paced the room a little, then sat in the last cubical and cried.

-

Kitty huddled in the dark lab; every now and again gunshots went off as the other agents tried to fight the overpowering number of Ari's men off. This gave Kitty time to think about Kate, still two stories up. That's when some thing caught her eye, a large air vent. She crawled over and pried the cover off, she silently slipped in, getting to cover back on seconds before two men in. Swiftly through the darkness of a air vents. She was going to help Abby; she was going to find Kate!

* * *

_Hehe yes, maybe a little unrealistic but hey!_

_Will try to update soon, enyoy!_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl. _


	4. Chapter 4

Abby scooted along the corridor with the gun clicked into gear, shaking out in front of her.

"Common Abbs, pull your self together!" She muttered.

She couldn't understand how Kate, Tony, Gibbs or even McGee could do this. Some days she wished and dreamed she could be more useful, out in the field, not in the safety of her lab while they get shot and hurt. But now, with her favorite black pants soaked in blood, pain shooting with every step, she wasn't so sure. She cleared her mind of all thoughts when she reached the elevator. Where should she go? After much thought she pressed the down button, deciding Ducky would be as defenseless as her self and Kate was tough. She could handle it, she hoped.

The silver doors slid open and she swung around, gun out. The elevator was empty; she stepped in, pressed down and waited for the journey down.

Kitty slid easily through the air vents. It was a stupid idea, Kitty thought; it only worked in the movies. But she had no choice; the men back there would have gotten her. She flinched as the vent shuddered under her weight; she hoped they'd hold. Finally she reached a grate. Looking down she saw three agents and four terrorists, the agents surrounded. They sat, tied to chairs. Quietly as she could, she slid over the flimsy grate and made it. Letting out a sigh of relief she continued on. She reached another grate and looked through it. It looked out into the elevator well, going meters down and up. She pushed it open; the grate on hinges swinging out. She looked around to find a ladder to the side. Carefully she climbed across and started moving cautiously up, the rumble of an elevator below. Glancing down she saw it moving down, it was noting to worry about. After what seemed hours of climbing she reached a grate with number 4 painted above it. She pulled it open and slipped in. The first grate she came across was out the front of the toilets. A man was standing there banging on the door.

"Now Caitlin, there's no point hiding in there. If you want Katherine to be alive when we find her, you better come out!" He shouted, a grin spread across his face like a snake, till he heard movement in the room. He shot around, eye scanning the duct. He was sure he heard a gagging gasp. He watched but nothing more came, he turned his attention back to the door.

Abby was breathing hard, from nerves and from the pain. The doors opened and quickly she crouched and shuffled under the window. She peeped through the window, seeing Ducky and Palmer tied to chairs, one man to the right close to the door, the only man on guard. This was it. She took a deep breath.

Ducky saw her coming, jumping up. She'd be shot down in an instant and the way her face showed the slightest sign of winching meant she was hurt. Abby pushed both doors open western style and before the man could blink she cocked the gun and fired. The man fell to the ground and she quickly untied Ducky and Jimmy.

"My goodness Abigail, I never knew you could shoot a gun" He said, a little in shock. Jimmy took a look.

"She got him smack between the eyes!" He exclaimed. Ducky took a look for himself and Abby beamed.

"Neither did I!" She said, her old twinkle returned, but only for a minute. She grabbed the phone and called McGee.

Kitty held her breath, the dark but clever eyes looking right at her, or so it seemed. He turned away and she slid more silently than ever. She came to the next grate, dreading what she'd find. Looking cautiously down she saw something that made her heart ache. There was Kate, standing right below her, looking teary eyed into the mirror. Quickly Kitty pulled the grate away, as Kate looked up startled.

"Katherine!" She shouted, struggling to keep at a whisper. She caught the girl as she jumped down and hugged her tightly.

"I wa…was so scared!" The little girl sobbed.

"They tried to shoot me, but Abby saved me. She got shot and she went to save you"

Kate hugged her more "Hush baby, your all… oww! What's that!" She yelped.

Kitty pulled out the pepper spray.

"Caitlin… who are you talking too" Came Ari's voice. Kate had an idea.

"Kitty" She whispered.

"I want you to go to the last cubical, close you eyes and block your ears. I'll come back for you," She said, giving her a strained smile. Kitty gave her a small nodded and ran to the last cubical, locking the door. Kate took off her vomit-covered jacket revealing a sky blue knitted t-shirt. She tucked the small can in her bra, testing her smile and walked to the door. She opened it and Ari grinned.

"About time Caitlin. I was getting worried" He finished, trying to look past her.

"I…" She said in the most sexy and seductive voice she could muster.

"have been thinking. I want Kitty to be safe. If I…" She trailed off. She could bear to say it.

"Oh yes Caitlin, she'll be safe. Can't promise anything about Gibbs" He finished, letting his hands run up her top and catching her lips before she could speak. Quick as lightning she ripped out the can and sprayed contents into his eyes. Before he could react she kicked him between the legs and snatched the gun off him. She only hesitated for a second, watching the man crumple to the ground. She let her finger clench the trigger as he went to get up. Bracing against the force she unloaded the whole round into him, blood splattering all over her. Finally the gun clicked over and Ari lay in a pool of blood, he was dead.

Kate stood, slightly in shock till Kitty's quiet sobbing broke into her thoughts. She dropped the gun and ran to the little girl, she knocked on the door.

"Kitty sweetie. It's me…" She said quietly.

Kit slowly unlocked the door to revealed Kate standing there, white as a ghost, blue top with splotches of blood, little droplets running down her face. Kitty burst out crying and ran to Kate and together they crumpled to the floor.

Tony ran in, past the back up team as they took down terrorist after terrorists. He reached their floor and went to Kate's desk. There was duct tape still stuck on her chair, vomit on the floor. Kitty's chair too empty, Abby had gone back up with him to find the lab trashed and no Kitty to be found. Abby was bawling her eyes out, for losing Kitty, having her home away from home trashed and the pain in her leg she refused to have anyone touch. He ran to the other elevator, looking around he saw someone laying on the ground a mass of blood surrounding it. With his heart in his mouth he walked slowly to the body. A mass of relief came over him when he saw Ari's lifeless eyes looking up at his own. Two bullets to the head, one to the neck, 6 to the torso from what he could see. Whoever did it, Gibbs would love them, but still he needed to find Kate. He heard sobbing and quiet talking coming from the toilets. He gently pushed the door open to reveal Kate and Kitty, sitting on the floor. Kitty still crying, Kate still in shock. Tony walked up to them; Kate saw him and she started to tear up. Tony knelt on the ground and grabbed the pair in a massive hug, hugging his girls.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you really climbed though the vents?" Asked Abby, a week after the day of terror.

"Just like on the movies!" Kitty beamed. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with 'Little Killer' in dripping red letters and black pants with red trims. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a mini lab coat Abby had ordered. She still wore the prized cat collar, the Kitty nametag dangling proudly.

"And I hear you weren't a bad shot Abby" Tony smirked.

"Should join us in the field" He nudged her. Abby set the last thing down, her lab was now almost back to order, except for the mass of destroyed evidence. What ever was left for retesting was sent else wear. Gibbs thought she deserved a break.

"Hell no" She snapped with a grin.

"I'm quiet happy here with my little apprentice," She announced, locking Kitty in a headlock. The young girl gave a laugh and tried to fight Abby off.

Kate glanced at her watch. "We better get to the presentation, it's in Washington D.C so it'll take as a few hours to get there."

-

Tony watched her drive, like nothing had happened. Kitty and Abby chatted away in the back about the different shades of red and black. She had told him how he had felt her up, kissed her but in as little detail as to how she felt about it. All official like she was explaining it like it happened to someone else. She looked so sickly white and shocked. But now she seemed normal but he knew she was hiding from him.

"Yes Tony?" Kate questioned, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Nothing… just thinking how beautiful Jennifer Garner is…" He smirked.

Kate mocked glared at him, whacking him across the head. Then again…

-

"What happened at the NCIS Head Quarters, Maryland, was an unthinkable act of terrorism. And if it wasn't the act of bravery of some agents, the death toll could have been much higher. So it's with great pleasure to thank and rearward the following. Abigail Sciuto, for saving the lives of fellow team members and risking her life on many occasions…"

"And for shooting the best shot this year!" Came a shout from the crowed sounding A LOT like Tony. Kate sighed and rolled her life. Abby jumped on stage, shook the MC's hand quiet vigorously, grabbed her medal and took her place at the end of the stage.

The MC nursed his hand and continued.

"Special Agent Caitlin Ann Todd, for risking her own life to bring down a terror suspect."

Kate gasped. How did they get her middle name? She shot a dirty look at Tony, who gave her the 'Who, me?' hurt look, than smirked. She was going to kill him.

"Caitlin Todd?"

Kate snapped into action, gracefully climbing the stairs, flicking her long brown hair behind her shoulders. She was wear a simple suit but made it look much more. She gave the MC a flirtatious smile, shaking his hand and taking the medal. She stood beside Abby who chatted away to her. Tony stood staring in wonder at her, his girl. He than had a crazy idea. Suddenly he was waked across the back of his head.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"I don't like that look DiNozzo… looks like that kinda 'going-to-distract-me-from-my-work' kinda look." Said Gibbs, coming from now where.

Tony just smiled to himself.

"And lastly, though not an official member of NCIS, she has been much adopted by Agent Gibbs's special task team, I'd like to welcome Special Agent Katherine 'Kitty' Todd-soon-to-be-DiNozzo" The MC said breathlessly, under threat from Kitty herself to say the full thing. Kate watched the girl. She had Abby's style and attitude, Kate's grace and smarts, had Tony's smirk down pat and oddly she walked like a person with authority and meaning. She knew only one other person who did so. She scanned the crowed for Gibbs and saw him standing with Tony. She saw Gibbs smile ever so slightly as the little girl gave the man a disapproving look as he accidentally dropped her medal, her voice could be heard asking the man what were they paying him for. Kate let a little groan escape as Kitty jogged to stand between Abby and Kate. A few other agents from other levels were called up and then it was over.

-

Kate glanced though the mirror, watching Kitty and Abby asleep in the back. She turned her attention back to the road, lighted by the car's headlights. After the presentation there had been a lunch and Abby, Kitty and herself had been held back by press and numerus other people. She heard a sigh come from beside her.

"Yes Tony? Who are you thinking about now…" She smirked.

"You Kate… always you" He spoke softly.

Kate glanced over at him, giving him an odd look.

"I thought I was going to lose you, for real this time. And I realized just asking you to marry me isn't enough…" He said, looking at her the whole time. Kate stayed silent, trying to piece his words together.

"Lets get married tomorrow" He smiled, in all truth.

The car swerved violently, Abby and Kitty jumping awake.

"Are you crazy! Do you know what planning is involved!" She gasped, steadying the car. Abby and Kitty were now wide-awake, Abby leaning to the front, eyes sparkling in interest.

He chuckled. "Just kidding… but what about in 8 months time."

"The venue is already reserved. Tony had me ring the place before we left, it's ummm" Abby cut in, struggling to pronounce the next words.

"Castello Regina Smeraldo" He said in quick Italian. "Queen Emerald Castel it translates to, it's a beautiful place on the beach, half an hour from Maryland."

"Imagine mummy, getting married in a real castle!" Kitty exclaimed, trying to help convince her.

She sighed, feeling well under pressure.

"We couldn't afford a castle…" she started.

"I'm calling in a favourer from an old friend who runs the place. He'll do it for 75 off the normal price… and I'll take care of everything!"

She sighed, almost convinced. "It'd be cutting it close to the due date. I'll look like a pumpkin!" She exclaimed in realization.

"I know, but it's the only time Angelo will do it… someone cancelled" He blushed.

"Plus, I'd marry you, even if you look like a hairy monkey!"

"Also I always wanted to get married at a castle," He said quietly. Abby gave a little snigger and Kate glanced at him.

"Ok Tony," She said with a sweet smile though secretly knowing she was going to regret this.

**8 months later…**

Kate looked disapprovingly at her swollen stomach in the mirror. Though the dress was wonderful, she only wished she was slim, spending weeks dieting before. Not trying designer after designer to find one that did maternity wedding dresses. She was due in three weeks, she only hope it would stay put. They had been thinking about names. Tony had come up with Stella, Brittany, Tiffany, Michelle and Kellie. When questioned, he simply answered "Great girls… I mean girl names," He added, before blushing. For a boy it was Anthony Junior. Kate had Amelia and Isabel for girls and Timothy and Tate for boys. Tony had made fun at her for choosing Timothy and Kate though McGee was quiet honoured.

She shook the thoughts from her head, studding herself once more. Her dark brown hair was piled up on top of her head, held by a flower clip and a tiara lose bits of hair toppling down in ringlets. She had soft red lipstick and fumbled with the flower bouquet, she looked like a princess, Tony had done well. She studied the castle walls around her it was perfect! Cool blue stonewalls, edged with emerald green.

"Ready Kate?" piped a cheery voice from behind. Kitty and Abby stood, grins spread across their faces. The two were dressed in black, lighting blue and emerald green dresses. Only this one did Abby say she would wear a dress. "Tony went to so much trouble… pretty sad really" She had smirked.

Kate let out a nervous sighed, "As I'll ever be. Never in my wildest dreams I thought I'd be marring him of all men" She shocked her head and smiled.

"Let's go!"

-

Tony jiggled nervously from foot to foot, waiting for the music to play just so he could see her.

"You'll wear a hole through the rug" Whispered McGee, standing next to Max, Tony's best man. Max sniggered.

"Shut up" He snapped impatiently. And then it started, heaven to his ears, the music.

Abby and Kitty walked out front, firing fist fulls of green and white rose petals at the guests, who ducked for cover. Tony and Kate cringed, then their eyes met. This was it. Gibbs walked with her, Kate's own father refusing any part of the wedding, her mother sitting at the front with her youngest brother smiling nervously. Her two other older brothers stood beside McGee. Kate looked up at Gibbs. It had taken a lot of Abby and Tony's sweet-talking to get him to come. Though on the out side he disapproved, on the inside he danced with joy, his normally emotionless steely blue eyes giving it away with a sparkle. Kate took her place at the alter.

Soon they were to the last words.

"Anthony DiNozzo, do you take Caitlin Todd, to be you're lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Tony looked deep into her eyes, so far he was sure he could see her heart flutter.

"I do" He said the words breathlessly, finally living them out.

"And do you, Caitlin Todd, take Anthony DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" She grinned.

"Good" The priest smiled, a soft sea breeze ruffling everything in the garden wedding.

"With the power vested in me by the holey spirit, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Tony held Kate gently, her soft smile growing. He moved in, bring his face closer to hers when suddenly Kate flung from his grip. She keeled over and groaned.

"Kate are you ok?" Tony asked panicking. Everyone stared gasping and Abby, McGee and her brother rushed to her side. In the middle of panting she managed one word.

"Baby…"

"Call an ambulance!" Gibbs barked, McGee already on the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sooooooo sorry for the long wait... was busy with school, then couldnt work out where I wanted to take the story. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE review. Your ideas help me write faster :D_

_Signed, _

_GallopGirl. _

* * *

Kate groaned as the gently placed her in the ambulanced, though she did not cry. She never cried thought Tony, almost never. She was so strong but it's not always a good thing because being strong all the time means you bottle your fears and hatred… 

Tony let his mind wonder through pointless thoughts as he perched on the bed in the ambulance across from Kate. She looked scared, face strained in pain.

"I…I'm scared Tony. I don't want this," She mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Hey" He gave a weak smile, grasping her hand between his.

"You'll be okay, DiNozzo babies always come out fine!" He tried to smirk, but it came out not so charming, missing its spark. He was scared too.

"At the wrong time" She groaned as another wave of contractions came.

"Breath Caitlin, only a few minutes away" A paramedic beside her spoke.

-

Tony followed on as they rushed Kate into the hospital. They rushed into a room, a doctor tried to stop Tony from going in.

"Immediate family only I'm sorry," She said sternly.

"I'm her… that's my wife…that's my baby" He stuttered in panic. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ok, quick, in ya go." She instructed, giving him a little push.

"Go hold her hand"

Kate was moaning in pain, Tony took her hand but she snatched it away.

"This" She gasped "Is all your fault you basted! You did this to me! I don't know why I married you… I hate you!" She snapped between heavy breaths. Tony looked stunned; a nurse gently led him away.

"Don't take what she says whole-heartedly. She's just in a lot of pain and very uncomfortable right now. It happens to 1-3 fathers I reckon" The young nurse said, trying to comfort him. He took a seat in the waiting room and the nurse rushed back.

He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for what Kate had said to him. How could he make it up to her… he glanced at the magazines sitting on a table and read a one of the titles.

"_101 Best Baby Names For 2004"_

He thought for a moment then flicked through the pages.

A few hours later the young nurse came back beaming.

"We're done. Mum and baby are asleep but you can go in if you want"

Tony nodded numbly and followed through the door.

"Congratulations, you have a little baby girl," The nurse whispered, leading him the little cot.

"I'll leave you too it" She finished, leaving the room. Tony peeped down at the tiny sleeping girl, his little sleeping girl. She stirred and began to cry. Tony started to panic, glancing at Kate who was sound asleep. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room. No one.

He gave a sigh and puzzled for a moment how to pick up the baby, gently scooping her up. He hadn't had much contact with the screaming, pooping kind of 'babies'. She still cried so he tried to think of what to do now.

"Hush little baby…" He stumbled through the words.

"Don't say a word, daddy's gunna by you a…a teddy bear.

And if that teddy bear… poke you in the eye, daddy will buy you a racing car.

And if you crash that racing car, daddy will buy you a mansion.

And if you burn that mansion down, daddy wont pay the insurance.

And no matter how much you beg, daddy wont pay. No…"

"Tony…" came Kate's soft and tired voice.

"She's asleep. That's a lullaby for her to pass on to her kids" She gave a small smile.

He smirked, laying the baby down. Taking a seat beside Kate he gave her a kiss on the fore head.

"She's beautiful, just like her mummy" He smiled.

"What are we going to call her? I was sure it was a boy… I don't think Antonio will suit her…"

"Antonio, nice name… Andi for short but no, I don't think it'll suit her…"

"But I was thinking about names when err you asked me to leave" He gave a sheepish look and continued before Kate could cut in.

"Christina Caitlin DiNozzo" He said quietly.

"Oh Tony! That's beautiful!" Kate gasped. Looking over at the baby she smiled.

"Hello Christina…"

"Little Tina" Tony added.

Slowly the door creaked open and two heads looked in. Abby disappeared; calling down the hall she had found them. Kitty slinked in.

"Come see your new sister…" Kate encouraged, nodding towards the cot. Kitty peeped in, barley seeing over. The others, Abby, Gibbs, McGee and Ducky crowded into the room, they watched Kitty taking her first look at her new sister.

"What's her name?" The little girl questioned, not looking up.

"Christina" Tony answered. "Tina for short."

"Hello Tina" She said quietly. "I'm your big sister Kitty"

**6 weeks later**

"This a great area, one of the best school's in the district just down the road, the mall a few blocks away. And just this year, it was named one of the safest suburbs in the city. Perfect for a growing family" The real-estate agent smiled reassuringly.

Tony smiled charmingly back at her. Kate stood beside him, holding Tina in her arms who gurgled away in her baby talk. Kitty was out inspecting the garden.

"As I said, it's a lovely red brick double story, plus underground triple garage and attic which can be converted into a room with a bit of work.

Four rooms, a study which can be converted into bedroom, two guest bedrooms, an open plan, modern kitchen and dining area. Lounge room down stairs and up stairs. On bedroom is set up as a girls nursery, the last family had a little girl too. It's set up with walk in robe, it's own baby proof bathroom, safety locked French windows opening out into an enclosed balcony. Extremely baby safe with netting anti-clime cast-iron bars and an extra 30 cm higher than normal. No gabs" She smiled, sucking in a deep breath.

"The other two bedrooms are large bed rooms, the master bed room is massive!" She exclaimed, dropping her sales pitch voice for a second.

"Way bigger than mine and I thought mine was big" She added, going a little red as Tony and Kate glanced at each other.

"Anyways, it has a double extend walk in robe, spacious adjoining bathroom. The two guest rooms are rather big too and located down stairs along with a smaller bathroom. The studies and the four other bedrooms are located up stairs. The house has an unusually large backyard, half an acre with ¼ of an acre for the front yard. It's an amazing piece of architecture and is only $950,000+"

Kate almost choked, Tony shocked.

"They want $950,000?" He questioned. Kate gave a disappointed look. She liked the sound of the house and dreamed of her children going to a fine school like St Arbraell College, they could never of sent them there though…

But to Kate's surprise Tony grinned.

"Their really giving it away aren't they! We'll take it" He finished. Kate gave Tony's arm a sharp tug and as the real estate agent phoned in to finalized.

"What are you thinking" Kate hissed angrily. "We can't afford this!"

Tony glanced at her. "I'll tell you later" he mouthed.

-

Kate eyed Tony as they drove away.

"Well?"

Tony nervously glanced at her. "It's a wedding present from my father…" He said quietly.

Kate gasped, "We can't except this!"

"No Kate!" He snapped. She was taken back a bit.

"You don't understand," He said quietly, looking straight a head.

"After my mother died when I was ten, he never gave me anything. He refused to look at me or touch me. He sent me to one of the best boarding schools in the state, which happen to be 3 days away, just so he didn't have to deal with me. I looked too much like my mother." He finished quietly.

"They tell me I have her spark"

"Oh Tony… I bet you do… nether of our fathers are any good" She sighed, thinking of her own. He refused to come because she wasn't marring a rich, smart American catholic. She was marring a smart-ass Italian.

"If it means so much to you, I guess it's ok" She finished as the continued to drive silently on. The arrived at Kate's apartment, Tony already have sold his. Kate had several buyers for hers. It was dark now, they had stopped for a silent dinner at Macca's, so Tony carried Kitty to bed, Kate gave a sleepy Tina her last feed for the night and laid her down. Kate walked through the hallway; she was going to miss this place. Everything had happened so fast, too fast she worried. Some nights as she lay beside Tony, she wondered if she did love him. Had they married for the wrong reasons…

She walked into the dimly lit lounge, finding Tony sitting there, staring out to space. She gave a small smile taking a seat beside him. He stroked her face and she closed her eyes, moving towards his touch. He gently kissed her, leading her till she lay on top of him. He pulled away, hands wrapped around her waist.

"I love you Kate," He whispered.

Kate's heart skipped a beat and she thought about the words, staring into his soulful eyes. A warm feeling filled her, she was sure.

"I love you too" She grinned, kissing him again.

* * *

_Well that was the last chapter and therefore the end of Special Agent Kitty. But don't worry, I have plans for the next story :D However, if you think this story line is getting a bit old (movies usually never make it past the third/fourth) PLEEEASE tell me cause I don't want to waste my time._

_The idea is called _**_Desperate Housewife._**

_It will be about how Kate deals with home life, being on meternity leave from work. Gibbs will bring in a fill in for Kate, a blond 20-something and Kate will be suss. Also may add another 'little' twist. Tell me what you think and THANKS SOOOO MUCH for reading so far, espcially thoughs who have read my stories from the beggining!_

_ Forever faithfull to the TATE cause,_

_GallopGirl. _**_  
_**


End file.
